Benutzer Diskussion:Suzaku95
Forum & Skype Melde dich doch in Unseren Forum und bei Skype kostenlose an und gibt euren Namen an Laximilian scoken weiter. Hallo Hi, Bakupedia freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Laximilian scoken (Diskussion) 15:11, 5. Jun. 2010 Gute Arbeit Hallo MaxusHelios ich finde deine Arbeit an denn Wiki hier sehr gut und wurde mir dich als neuen Adminkandidaten wünschen also machen schön weiter so :)--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 16:40, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hallo du bist jetzt Rollback und bist jetzt gegen die verteidigung gegen Spam im Wiki verandwortlich ich freu mich auch deine Arbeit :)--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 17:02, 8. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Kein Leeren Artikel erstellen Bitte erstelle in Zukunft keine Leeren Artikel weil das für das Wiki gerade nicht sehr gut ist wenn das weiter Vorkommt muss ich dich leider Sperren--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 11:05, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :welche denn (Unsinierter Beitrag von MaxusHelios) ::Ermal macht man eine Unterschrieft wenn man Disku beanwortet --~~~~ damit macht man das und zb. die Seite Turbine die ist jetzt gelöscht ein Leere Seite ohne Infos und bilder sowas geht nicht in Bakupedia deshalb mit Mindestens 1 Bild und ein Paar Stätzen--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 11:47, 4. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Aufgabenliste Hi ich hab dir mal deine Aufgabenliste erstellt am anfang hat es nicht hingehauen aber jetzt geht es puh ich hab die ganze nacht drangesessen LG 08:57, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ps:hier kannst du sie angugen gerne. 10:15, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hoffe sie gefällt dir 10:20, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Sig Hi ich wollt mal wissen wie du deine Signatur erstelllt hast ich will mir nämlich ne neue machen LG 07:54, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Die Signatur gibt er dir nicht weil ich nicht will das jeder sie hat--Lax (Laximilian scoken) talk@Bakupedia 10:30, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Ok. Schade :( 16:21, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :das ist dann woll so tut mir leid--Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 19:21, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : :Is nicht schlimm:( 16:34, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Dann bin ich ja froh--Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 11:34, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Gug MalMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:38, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Probleme bei Aufgaben liste Hi die Aufgaben liste is dazu da das andere angeben was du machen sollst nicht du selbst dafür is das blaue feld da das pinke is dazu da das du ne antwort angibst hier ein Beispiel: Hofffe es hilft 13:10, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Wie meinste das--Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 20:04, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich meine es so du siehst ja was McCouman bei mir geschrieben hat das is der wunsch von ihm was ich tuhen soll oder zumbeispiel Hi Helios du müsstest dafür sorgen das Drago neu überarbeeitet wird so meine ich das gug dir mal diese Seite an Ja is mein Wiki:)--Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:11, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ps: Du musst Drago nicht überarbeiten LG ok hätte ich gern gemacht--Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 18:35, 19. Jul. 2010 (UTC) eigentlig egal ne mit den überarbeiteMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 08:24, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Admin Du bist ab jetzt Admin und hast damit sehr viel Rechte im Wiki die du bitte auch Gut einstetzt und weiterhin gut Mitarbeiten.--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:18, 20. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ok werde ich machen --Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia Nicht gebrauchte Kategorien Bitte füge keine Seiten in die Kategorien Pyrus, Ventus und so weiter ein weil die Kategorien bald gelöscht werden.--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:06, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ok mache ich nicht mehr musste ich aber nicht--Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 18:20, 27. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Rang Ich habe in deinem Steckbrief den rang mal auf Admin geändert.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 19:06, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Danke schön habe ich nicht gesehen und noch mals danke--Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 19:10, 29. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Kategorie:Anime-Bakugans Bitte füge nur Bakugans die nur im Anime vorkommen in diese Kategorie ein.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 12:43, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Habe ich doch oder nicht wenn nicht wo?--Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 19:46, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Doch bei Ingram vor einem Tag und dann glaub ich noch bei Elfin. Ich has schon korigiert aber wenn du bei mein bakuppedia etwas runterscrollst, dann müsstest du es sehen.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 05:39, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ok danke für denn, hin weis --Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 18:49, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich vergebe Kategorien sorgfältig weil ichschon ein mal ärger hatte da durch --Helios (MaxusHelios) talk@Bakupedia 19:41, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Massenbearbeitungen MaxusHelios das geht so nicht weiter du kannst nicht jede Seite 5 mal bearbeiten und das hintereinander das belastet erstens denn Server und sieht auch nicht sehr gut fürs Wiki aus wenn das nicht bald nachlassen sollte muss ich dich sperren. Und wenn du sehen willst was du im Artikel gemacht hast kannst du dafür auch die Vorschaufunktion benutzen.--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 07:53, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Artikel in Kategrorien hinzufügen Bitte füge keine Artikel die mehr als 4-5 Sätze haben in Überarbeitungsbedrüftig ein weil die ist für Seiten die nur 2 oder weniger haben gedacht. Danke--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 10:57, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) hallo wenn ich hilfe brauch dann kannich dich doch fragen oda Hawktor Hi, ich habe einen Blog-Beitrag über Hawktor. Also wenn du einen besitzt wäre ich dankbar, wenn du ein Kommentar dazu schreiben würdest. ThunderStormSkyress 13:52, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC)